


Hooked on a feeling

by wonderwrath



Series: Supercorp - Oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Prompt from tumblr:Kara has a food allergy and accidentally eats something that she’s allergic to while she is out with Lena. (Kara’s solar flared, she’s susceptible to human allergies that could potentially hurt her). Lena knows Kara’s Supergirl so is confused why this is happening.





	Hooked on a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt from leapyearbaby29:
> 
> Kara has a food allergy and accidentally eats something that she’s allergic to while she is out with Lena. (Kara’s solar flared, she’s susceptible to human allergies that could potentially hurt her). Lena knows Kara’s Supergirl so is confused why this is happening.

Lena never met anyone before who got that excited over food. Kara loved food, and sometimes, Lena was very sure about that, sometimes she thought Kara loved living on earth mostly because of food. She ate a lot, sometimes she hold back, she even did when Lena tried to encourage her to eat more. Of course there was reason behind it, she was Supergirl, needed more kilojoules a day than an average human. Sometimes the CEO ordered more food for her, because she could and because she loved the face Kara made, like now, when she devoured her ice-cream. She asked if Lena wanted a bit, but she gladly declined the offer, watching her enjoying her dessert was all what she needed to make her day.  
  
Lena sipped on her coffee, listening to Kara ranting about work, without taking a breath, while she devoured that ice cream and Lena was sure she would never get tired of that view. She always wondered what was going on in the Kryptonian brain. It must be a busy place, with everything Kara had to hide, had to say, everything she heard and had to ignore on a daily basis and yet she never let Lena down. Kara was always there when Lena needed her, sometimes she was faster at her apartment than expected with a lame excuse and sometimes she had to leave with another excuse, but Lena never complained. She never complained about their lingering long hugs, Kara gave the best hugs in the universe, or their special sleepovers. Lena never had a best friend but she was sure that they didn’t woke up entangled in each other, with her pretending to be still asleep to enjoy Kara’s warmth just a little bit more and the blonde ignoring the fact that she could tell the difference. She was in love with her and sometimes she wished Kara would feel the same way about her, but that would be ridiculous, her being in love with the CEO, so Lena didn’t say anything, having a broken heart was one thing, losing her best friend was a complete different story. She didn’t know what she would do without her daily dose of Kara and she didn’t want to think about it either.

“Lena? Are you going to eat that or?”

It was an innocent question but it made her smile. It was a muffin with pecan, nothing Kara would even look at, a too healthy option for her favourite blonde, but she know that she must be hungry.

“I never knew that you consider healthy options in your diet Kara.”

“Me? No, I am just wondering. You always seem to skip parts of your lunch.”

“Is this your way of asking me if you can have it?”

“No, I just…wanted to make sure that you eat enough.”

Lena put her coffee cup down, pushing the plate closer to Kara.

“Be my guest, I know you have being eyeing it the last ten minutes.”

Kara was looking at the plate for one second, before she looked back up.

“Are you sure? I didn’t mean to…”

“Please, go ahead. I can get something else if I feel like it.”

Kara hesitated for another second, but it took another five seconds for half to muffin to disappear in her mouth. An amused smile was playing around the CEO lips. She wanted to order something else, just to see that look on the blondes face again.

And then everything changed.

Lena heard herself screaming when Kara hit the ground, with her coffee cup following shortly after. She went down on her knees, not knowing what to do. How and why was this happening? It was Kara, she was Supergirl, nothing could harm her and now she was on the floor, she had trouble breathing and Lena know she would fall soon in an _anaphylactic shock_ _._ All of this would make sense, if Kara was human, having an allergic to something she ate, but she wasn’t. She was bulletproof, so what on earth could harm someone who was able to catch bullets? There was panic behind those blue eyes and Lena didn’t know what to do. She tried to find any entry wound, anything that would explain why her best friend was on the floor, trying so hard to catch her breath. Kara was holding onto Lena’s blouse and for the first time in her life, the CEO was clueless about her next steps. Kara couldn’t tell her what happened the other day that she was human and now she had a human reaction to something she ate.

The waitress wanted to call an ambulance and Lena was yelling at her not to and she felt the way Kara was looking at her, but she had no time to deal with that right now.

“What did you do?” Lena took a moment to look at Kara, before she grabbed her phone.

“Alex? I don’t have time for this, it’s about Kara.”

* * *

 

Alex and her _FBI colleagues_ came, taking Kara with her and it took Lena along time to convince the older Danvers to let her go with them to the DEO, after she told Alex that she knew, she known for a while now and no one on this earth could put anything between her and Kara. Kara didn’t breathe anymore; Lena couldn’t just go back to LCorp, pretending that nothing happened. Apparently Kara blew her powers, making her human for as long as got her powers back and Lena was more than shocked when she heard it.

“What? Why didn’t…” Why didn’t she say something? Right. Because it was her secret, because Kara kept it to herself. Lena wasn’t mad at her, she must have her reasons and yet she wished she known about it, to protect her, because it was Kara who always protected her, make sure that she was safe.

There was some mumbling in the background, with a Luthor being here at the DEO. J'onn didn’t like it, until Alex talked to him and Lena wondered what she said. On the other side she didn’t care, all she cared about was Kara and the second she could, she sneaked into her room, holding her hand the moment she was on her side. She looked calm and peaceful, under yellow sun lamps and Lena hoped that she woke up soon, being her Kara again.

“For how long have you known?” Alex voice interrupted the silence she shared with Kara. It was almost a whisper, but loud enough for Lena to hear.

“A while now. She had coffee with Supergirl quite often. Lying is not her strongest suit.” Another thing she loved about Kara.

“You know that you can’t…”

“I would never do that to her Alex. I am not telling anyone. I didn’t even tell her that I know, I rather die than betray her.”

There was silence between them, not awkward, both just relieved to see Kara breathing, after the shock both experienced.

“For how long are you in love with my sister?”

“Excuse me?”

“You have coffee with Supergirl quite often as well.”

Lena was laughing, looking at Kara before she looked down. Guess she was not good at keeping secrets either.

“You should tell her.”

Maybe Alex was right and maybe it was better if Lena would keep it to herself until the time was right, until Kara realised that she might be capable to fall in love with her as well. The Luthor couldn’t stop looking at her, without her glasses, hair down, she let her finger glide over the scar on her forehead, realising all over again how beautiful she was. The freckles around her nose always made her fall in love with a little bit more each day. She sat there, holding her hand until the next day, when Kara finally woke up. Lena didn’t wake up, she didn’t realise that Alex and her team came in to check on Kara. She didn’t wake up when Kara told Alex to put a blanket over her or when she got worried in the first place why Lena was here, but Kara was there and awake when she finally woke up.

“Oh my god Kara.” Lena was relieved seeing Kara awake and better since the last time she had her eyes open. Her hands wandered to her face, making sure this was not a dream and tears were forming behind her green eyes.

“I’m so sorry Lena.” She got pulled into strong warm arms and landed next to Kara, before Lena even realised what was going on. It was warm under the sunlamps, maybe too warm for her, but she wouldn’t complain. There was nothing to complain about, she was in her favourite place, feeling a strong heartbeat under her hand that was placed on Kara’s chest. She snuggled herself closer to the blonde, afraid to crush her.

“You scared me so much.” Lena was mumbling, unsure if Kara could hear her. She was about to repeat herself, moving her face away from her body, but Kara heard her, her super hearing was the first thing that started to come back.

“I had no idea this would happen. I didn’t wanted you to see me like that.”

“Like what? Human?”

Lena saw something in Kara’s eyes, she tried to figure out what she meant, but she had no idea what she was trying to say.

“Vulnerable.”

“Vulnerable? Kara…” Lena pushed herself up, trying to block Kara’s view, making it hard for her to look away. “You don’t have to apologise for being vulnerable. I wished I had known what was going on with you. To me you are bulletproof and fire resistant, and the next second you lay on the floor, chocking on the muffin I gave you. You scared me. But Kara, you don’t have to apologise for being vulnerable. Sometimes a Superhero needs help too you know.”

Lena wanted to kiss her so badly. It was due that Kara was the one that needed protection. She saved her life a million times and now she was sorry because Lena almost killed her.

“I should have told you. I trust you the most and I want you to know that.”

“I know.” Blue eyes locked with green ones, both unable to look away. There was so much depth in the way Kara looked at her, Lena only wished she would feel the same way.

“I love you.” Kara said it like the million times before. They loved each other and that was no secret. Both would die for each, Kara took bullets for her and Lena would do the same.

“I love you too.” So Lena didn’t see any other meaning behind it than her best friend telling her that she loved her, like she did any other day before. She didn’t see the change in the words or maybe the meaning has always been the same and maybe Kara has been in love with her all along and Lena was as blind as the superhero.

“No Lena, I am in love with you and I am sorry for taking so long to finally tell you.”

Lena thought she misheard what Kara just said. She blinked, trying to understand what Kara actually meant to say. She was in love with her?

“You…are in love with me?” There was so much hope in her voice, need and relief, hoping that she didn’t dream.

Kara was only smiling, wiping away the tears from the others face, before she leaned closer until their lips met. It was slow and careful; both too worried to hurt the other. Lena was clinging onto Kara’s top, pulling herself closer, hoping this moment will last forever. It felt like it, the world stood still for one second, all Kara focused on was her and Lena realised how soft her lips were.

She let out a sigh when they pulled back, not too much, just enough to lean their foreheads against each other.

“I love you Lena.”

The brunette was still crying, caressing Kara’s face before she looked up. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
